


A Drunken Night

by 1stDraft



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Singing, drunk ashe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1stDraft/pseuds/1stDraft
Summary: After a night of drinking, Ashe thinks herself a songwriter. Too bad she can't get past the first line.
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	A Drunken Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a happy drunk so I made Ashe a happy drunk.

“Da dah dah,” Ashe takes a deep breath, holding it for a second before belting out more of her self-made tune, “da dooooo…” She picks up her glass of whiskey and downs the rest of it in one go. From the corner of her eye, she spots B.O.B. slinging out her passed out boys over his shoulders. She leans back in her chair with a growing smile. Her smile only lasts a few seconds when she finds herself with a nice view of the ceiling, the sound of her chair hitting the floor reverberating in her ears.

B.O.B. makes his way to where Ashe fell with heavy steps. His tilted head comes into view first, then the pile of passed out bodies balanced on his shoulders. They all start spinning.

Ashe squints at B.O.B. Maybe he wasn’t the one spinning. Her eyes flicker to the metallic hand reaching down for her. Cemented to that chair, she couldn’t fucking move if she wanted to. “I’m fine.” Ashe imagines herself waving a hand towards the door, the best she could do now. “Just get ‘em out of here before one of ‘em wakes up and pukes on my rug.” She sure as hell isn’t cleaning that.

B.O.B. nods and leaves.

It was drinking night with the boys. 20 grand to whoever could outdrink the boss. Ashe grins at the ceiling. “Still got my cash.”

The tune she was working on comes back to Ashe’s mind. It’s incessant but kinda catchy. It just needs words. “Uh,” Ashe taps her fingers against her leg, “I can see,” she rolls off the chair and gets up on her knees, “your… Uh.” Raindrops tap against her windows. How long has it been raining? Actually…

Ashe pushes herself to her feet. She heads for the windows, feeling light as air, body vibrating with excited energy as her eyes light up at the sight. “I can see your,” she takes a deep breath and belts out the rest of the phrase, “teardrops in the raaaaaiiin.”

This is so good.

“Where’s my guitar?” At that moment, Ashe doesn’t remember if she has one or not. She has a feeling that she owns, like, 10 of ‘em. She stares out the window, decidedly not looking for anything. “I’ve got 50 of ‘em… Somewhere.” Ashe frowns. “I’ll get B.O.B. to look for one.”

Humming the one line she came up with, Ashe leaves the window. She heads for the couch because standing up while crafting her masterpiece isn’t appealing. The cushions sink beneath her weight. She’s never felt anything more comfortable than this damn couch. Ashe pats the white material with a growing smile. “Atta girl.”

Blindly grabbing for her hat, Ashe pulls it off her head and covers her face with it, blocking out the annoying light. She keeps humming the same line over and over, enjoying her micro-song but also expecting more words to come out.

The door opens and footsteps make their way inside.

“I can see your teardrops in the raaaaiin.” Ashe hiccups. “I can seeee…”

The footsteps get closer.

“B.O.B., I need you to write this down for me,” Ashe hiccups again, “and while you’re at it, find me my,” she blinks as light floods her senses, “… Guitar.” Amélie stands over her, holding her hat in one hand and clutching her suitcase in another.

Amélie eyes Ashe splayed out on the couch with a raised eyebrow. “How much did you drink?”

Ashe grins. “Enough to win against the boys.” Another hiccup. She reaches her hand out, touching the tattoo on Amélie’s arm. “Don’t worry about it. Come sit with me.” She pats her lap in the most inviting way she can muster. A frown takes over when Amélie places the hat in her lap instead.

“I’ll be back,” says Amélie. She puts a cool hand on Ashe’s cheek. The corner of her lips twitches up when Ashe leans into the touch.

“Or,” Ashe keeps Amélie’s hand against her face, basking in the way the touch soothes her warm skin, “you could just stay with me.” She gets a fraction of a smile from her girlfriend for her efforts.

“I won’t be long.” Amélie pulls her hand back and leaves Ashe on the couch to go do… Whatever the hell she didn’t say she was gonna do.

“I can see,” the song Ashe is working on resonates deep as the rain picks up and a pit of loneliness opens up in her heart, “your teardrops in the raaaaiiiiin.” A little bit of conjured drama always helps with song writing. If only she can get past the first line.

Ashe hums to herself between bouts of hiccups. How long has Amélie been gone? Feels like years, left all alone in this whiskey-scented office. Ashe glances up at the clock. 2 minutes. She cackles to herself. “Da da doooooo.”

The melancholic singing stops abruptly as all her focus shifts to the fact that she really has to take a piss. “Mm, gotta go.” Ashe wheezes out a jolted breath as she rolls off the couch and lands on her hands and knees. The pain dulls away as soon as it comes. She stands up on wobbly legs and tries her best to walk straight. “Rain rain rain raaaaiiiin.” Restless hands tap to the remixed version as she books it to her office bathroom. She needs to hurry because what if Amélie comes back and she’s still on the toilet pissing out the Mississippi river? Can’t let that happen.

Nearly barreling the door down, Ashe manages to open it on the third attempt. She barely registers the fact that she’s undoing her belt and pulling her pants down. However, she does feel every bit of relief when she’s finally on her porcelain throne and letting everything go. “How much did I fucking drink?” It feels never ending. Hell, she can probably finish her song by the time she’s done pissing.

A knock sounds on the door.

Ashe jerks her head and blinks at the image of Amélie leaning again the doorway. How long has she been sitting there?

“Are you okay?” asks Amélie.

Ashe waves off the question. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’m good. Just had to pee.”

“I got back over 10 minutes ago.”

Shit. The one thing Ashe didn’t want to happen. “Uh, yeah, I was, I don’t know, thinking?” About what? She can’t even tell herself.

Amélie raises a brow.

“I’ll be out in a minute.” Ashe reaches for the toilet paper to illustrate her point.

The door closes and Ashe rushes to get the hell out. She comes bursting out of the bathroom with wet hands. Spotting Amélie on the couch, she makes her way over, feeling her grin growing wider the closer she gets.

Ashe slides into the spot next to Amélie. She picks up her abandoned hat and tosses it over to her desk. Well, she tries to. It knocks over something she can’t remember the importance of before landing on the floor behind the desk. Close enough.

“Where’d you go beautiful?” asks Ashe. She gets a tall glass of water placed in her hands as response. Ashe regards the cup with narrowed eyes.

“I need you to drink all of it.”

“Darlin’,” Ashe gestures with the cup to the bathroom, “I’ve already pissed out the pacific in there.”

Amélie points to a smaller cup of orange juice sitting on the coffee table. “Drink that too.”

Water sloshes onto the floor as Ashe points her cup to the coffee table. “Can’t I just drink that instead?” She feels cool lips on her cheek and all the complaints she has dies before they can reach her tongue.

“Water first.”

Just get it over with. Ashe brings the cup to her lips and chugs. Water spills down her chin and drips onto her shirt. Oh well. By the time she finishes the last drop, the empty cup is taken from her hands and replaced with a tiny glass of that sweet sweet orange juice. Except, as Ashe downs the drink in one go, she wonders why it tastes funny.

“My one and only, my beautiful darling, my sugar-lipped sweetheart,” Ashe chuckles at the last one, “what the hell did you put in this?” She holds the empty glass up for Amélie to see.

Amélie plucks the glass out of Ashe’s hand and sets it aside. “Vitamins.”

Ashe points her empty water cup. “You couldn’t have put it in that one?” The hiccups come back.

“I didn’t think you’d drink it.”

“So?” Ashe loves the laugh she gets from Amélie. She falls back against the arm of the couch, grinning like mad.

“So,” Amélie gets up from the couch. She slides one arm under Ashe’s legs and the other beneath Ashe’s shoulders, “I think it’s time you get to bed.”

Ashe closes her eyes. “You gonna carry me like a princess?” The spinning comes back. It’s slow and sort of enjoyable in a hypnotic kind of way.

Another kiss, this time on Ashe’s forehead.

Ashe forgets about her hiccups when she’s lifted into the air. She wraps one arm around Amélie’s neck and presses her cheek against the cool skin of Amélie’s chest. Ashe keeps her eyes closed, loving the feeling of weightlessness and the way her body rocks with each step Amélie takes. It’s a little bit of a disappointment when Amélie lays her down on soft sheets. When she finally opens her eyes, she sees Amélie rummaging through her drawers across the room. To have Amélie close again, that’s all she wants.

“So far away beautiful,” Ashe reaches out a hand, wiggling her fingers at Amélie, “lay down with me instead.”

Amélie pulls out a shirt from the dresser and folds it over her arm. She makes her way over to Ashe and sits on the edge of the bed. “Sit up for me?” Cool fingers coax Ashe up without a fuss. Amélie works quickly, peeling off wet clothes from Ashe and guiding confused hands through the armholes of the shirt she picked out.

Ashe revels in the feeling of wearing a nice, dry shirt. “Where would I be without you darlin’?” She fiddles with her belt, giggling when Amélie swats it away when she just can’t seem to get the hang of it.

“Passed out in your office.” Amélie gets the belt undone. She helps Ashe out of her pants as well when Ashe can’t get past unbuttoning them.

“I got a pretty good couch.” Ashe hums. “You didn’t seem too bothered sleeping on it last time you were here,” she smirks, “remember?”

That perfect smile comes out in full. “I remember.” Amélie gets up from the bed. She doesn’t make it far when Ashe grabs hold of her wrist.

“Leaving me again?” With her luck, by the time Amélie gets back from wherever, she’ll be passed out on the bed.

“I need to get my suitcase.”

Ashe stretches out on the bed. “Don’t worry about it. Just use something of mine. B.O.B. will drop it off for ya later.”

“It won’t take long.”

“Anytime you’re gone feels like an eternity.” Ashe juts out her bottom lip and prepares herself to use the waterworks if necessary.

Amélie stares down at Ashe and sighs. “I spoil you too much.”

“And I appreciate every bit of it.” Ashe lets out a laugh when Amélie frees her hand to pinch Ashe’s cheek.

Across the room again, Amélie changes by the dresser, pulling on an oversized shirt she finds. She comes back to the bed and gets under the covers.

Wanting to get close again, Ashe clumsily finds her way beneath the blankets. It’s a wonderful feeling of bliss when her legs find Amélie’s. “Anyone ever tell you,” Ashe closes her eyes as she rests her head against Amélie’s chest, “you’re better than the cool side of the pillow?”

“For once,” Amélie chuckles, “I don’t think anyone has.” She runs her fingers through Ashe’s hair, keeping a slow, comforting rhythm.

It’s hard for Ashe to keep talking when she feels so damn good curled up against her girl. “You’re,” she yawns, “much better.”

…..

Ashe wakes up to a dark room, a dry mouth, a slight headache, and a full bladder. Amélie is beside her, still sleeping. Careful not to wake Amélie up, Ashe slides out of bed and tiptoes to the bathroom. She keeps the lights dim when she makes it inside and goes for the toilet first. Instant. Fucking. Relief.

She’s at the sink soon enough, washing her hands while she takes in her complexion in the mirror. Messy hair and dark eyelids. Almost halfway decent. Grabbing her toothbrush, she works hard to get the taste of her night of fun out of her mouth.

Teeth clean, Ashe decides on a shower. While she waits for the water to heat up, she finds a bathrobe and sets it nearby. The first step under the water is heaven. She stands there for a while, eyes closed, letting the hot water soothe her aching body. She mindlessly hums something in her moment of bliss.

“I can see…”

Ashe snaps her eyes open at the words coming from a _very_ familiar voice. She spins around to see Amélie leaning by the shower wearing a silk bathrobe. Amélie gives her a knowing smile when their eyes meet.

“Your teardrops-”

“Darlin’ please.”

“In the raaaiiiin.” Amélie has Ashe’s accent perfectly mimicked.

Ashe groans. The stupid. Fucking. Song. God, she couldn’t stop singing it last night. She covers her face and turns around. “Don’t do this to me.”

“I think,” the sound of Amélie’s robe hitting the ground barely carries through the jets of water, “it’s a wonderful song.” Those lovely arms of hers wrap around Ashe’s waist as Amélie presses a kiss to Ashe’s shoulder.

“You’re just making fun of me.” Ashe lowers her hands, revealing an embarrassed smile at the laugh that comes from Amélie.

“Mm, it was wonderful to hear you so happy but…”

“But?”

Amélie laughs again. “It was a terrible song.”

“Yeah well, I don’t have the best musical ear when I’m drunk.”

“It was cute.”

Ashe pulls up one of Amélie’s hands and presses a smiling kiss to it. “I’ll take it.”


End file.
